Choices
by Catherine Walker
Summary: Bella choses to stay with Renee and Phil, so Edward never finds love. The Cullens move on and thier house is abandoned untill an ordinary human girl with a passion for horror novels stumbles upon it. The house is empty...or is it? please read and review!
1. The House and Edward

I walked down the trial, excited at what I might find at the end of it. As the forest got thicker, the darker it the narrow path became, what little light there was became tinted a smokey, blackish green.

Suddenly the forest opened, I was blinded by the rare afternoon sun but that was not the only reason I gasped. It was beautiful, bright, white shining like new yet still old some how, the ivy growing and twisting up the side looked like it had been there for a few years. I stood not knowing if I should go inside or not, it looked abandoned but so did a lot of the buildings in Forks. Before I knew what i was doing my feet treaded softly along the path to the door. _Oh well, _I thought,_ it probably won't open anyway._ Cautiously I pulled the door open, it didnt even creak. Taking a deep breathe I crossed the fresh hold, into the house.

It was even more beautiful on the inside, pale colours adorned the walls, there were perfect-barely used-worktops in what I assumed was the kitchen. The front room still contained sofas and a huge tv, _Who would leave all this stuff behind?_ I asked myself, letting my mind wonder, maybe they were murdered or ran away in a hurry? But why? _I knew what mom would say if she were here, "it's just your over active imagination!" or, "You've been reading too many horror novels again!" _

I bamnished all thoughts of her from my mind, why should I care what she thought?

I walked up the massive staircase that took up an awful lot of the room, none of the stairs creaked, none of the floorboards were loose. When I reached the top stair I stopped, had I just heard a growl, surely there couldn't be animals in here? Or maybe it was human...there had been a murder in the area, less than a week ago. I hesitated but something wanted me to go forward and I was naturally inquistive so I dragged my feet forward, tensing my muscles incase I had to run.

The room was the most beautiful I had seen in the house...in my life. I tiptoed across the perfect white floorboards and I heard the low growling once more. But I was no longer afraid, somehow I knew I wouldn't be hurt.

He was stunning. He sat stiffly yet gracefully in the corner of the room, staring out the window. His bright reddish brown hair stuck in irregular spikes, almost as if he had been running his hands through it. His beautiful,pale, perfect face, with it's straight angular features had a hard scowl. I stood staring at his awesome beauty, too afraid to blink in case he dissapeared. My heart ached for him, why was he so troubled? I was also terrified of him, this impossibly perfect boy sitting on the floor in a room alone, so strong, yet so fragile.

His head snapped up, flat red eyes glaring at me with malice.

He stood, suddenly towering over me.

"As if you could out run me," he laughed spitefully, "As if you could hide!" He walked closer to me- I could smell his foul breath- and pressed his hand to my jaw, "So breakable!" His hands were impossibly strong, bruising my face.

"As if anyone could hear you scream!"

I gulped down air, he was crushing my throat. Swiftly he moved his hands down, to my shoulders and for a few seconds I thought he was going to kiss me, but he moved his blood-red lips to my neck and...

"EDWARD!" We both turned, trying to find the speaker and then Edward was gone, into the night.

I fell to the ground, gasping for air, my knees buckleing beneath me, tears rolled uncontrolably down my cheeks.


	2. Family

Disclaimer: I do not own the following qoute, it is from the brilliant vampire book The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice. And I do not own any of the characters featured in Twil

ight or any of the lines *sighs* XD

What is there to know? What is there to give? We are the abandoned of God

And there is no Devil's Road spinning out before me,

And there are no bells of hell ringing in my ears

Lestat The Vampire

By Anne Rice

EDWARD POV

"Edward..." Carlisle began but I cut him off before he could lecture me. "Dad, I know what your going to say, I read thoughts remember?" I said sarcastically.

There was an awkward silence.

"Sorry," I muttered, not even sure he could hear me.

_Apology accepted, _Carlisle thought, his 'voice' curt. "Her blood...it smelled better than the others...why?" I asked. It was true, the girl's blood smelled like nothing else in this world, like the most delicous food or the sweetest wine. It was like I was an alcholic...or herion addict and she was my brand of herion.

"I'm such a monster." I stated, still looking down at the ground.

"Her blood smelled more appitizing only to you, her blood sang to you."

"_Sang?"_

"It was like music, her pulse was like a melody to you."

I shuddered trying not to think about, but too late, the dry ache at the back of my throat was pushed to the front of my mind.

_You shouldn't have left, _Carlisle thought, compassionatly.

"I had too, I just can't do this anymore, everyone else has someone they can talk to. They don't understand," I said, my face setting in hard scowl. I couldn't explian why I left, I just gave up. I sighed inwardly, remembering the night I ran from my family,

_"Edward, I can't stand this anymore! You just sit there, not talking, not listening to anything we say, you don't even play your stupid piano anymore!" Rosalie exploded standing up and practically stamping her feet. I strided over to her, and the rest of the family warned me through thier thoughts, Edward...Don't do anything stupid...You'll regret it later...Leave Rosalie alone...Calm down. _

_Who did they think they were? Technically I was old enough to be most of their parents!_

_I ignored them all, walking towards the door._

_"Where are you going?" Emmett asked, rolling his eyes._

_"Edward, stay?" Esme pleaded_

_"Where are you going? I cant see anything!" _

_"I'm sorry Edward, don't leave."_

_"Edward, let's talk about this, are you going to Denali?"_

_I glared at Carlisle, "I don't know where I'm going."_

_I ran, ignoring thier thoughts. In the back of my mind I knew where I was running to._

_Forks. We had moved a year ago, the people at La Push were too suspicous for us to stay, maybe I thought if I broke the treaty the wolves would kill me._

_I ran through the cities on the way, killing mercilessly._

_Finally I reached Forks._

Before I realised we had arrived at the Cullen's new residence, not a big white house this time, a converted church, it was so ironic.

Carlisle and I walked into the room and I heard my family's thoughts,

_Edward, what have you done?_

_Why didn't I see this?_

_He's in so much pain_

_I hate this serious atmosphere_

_Oh my God this is my fault!_

_I should have seen this coming..._

I looked at the floor and silently walked up the stairs, thier thoughts only proved what I was thinking to myself, _I am a monster, I can't try and be the good guy anymore._

I put a cd on, Clair De Lune was the first song, it was so beautiful, reminding me of the girl in Forks. Her beauty just made me even more of monster.

The time passed slowly but I still couldn't face my family.

Finally someone knocked on the door.

I expected it to be Esme and was surprised at the high, musical voice that said, "Edward, I know it's hard for you come hunt with Jazz and I?"

"Alice, how could you understand? You have Jasper, your soulmate."

Alice skipped into the room, Jasper following behind her, suddenly I wondered what he was thinking, Jasper was quiet, but his thoughts were always complex with hidden meanings behind them, _I hope Edward gets better, bloodlust is like an illness an addiction! _

"What happened Edward, I saw you in Seattle but Carlisle won't tell us where he found you?" Alice's black eyes were wide and shining with concern.

So I told them, Alice, Jasper and I were freaks among freaks, we had to stick together.

"Her blood smelt so good, that isn't even the right word for it, her blood smelt beautiful, almost as lovely as her face"

"So you couldn't kill her," Alice concluded.

"I couldn't hear her thoughts," I said suddenly, almost to myself.

"Hmm...How strange..." Jasper mused. Alice was strangly quiet, I wondered if she was seeing something, suddenly she spoke,"Edward, come hunting with us."

I realised, something I should have thought have before I left, I had a family and they cared about me and I cared about them.


	3. Jacob

**Note from me: This Chapter is going to be dedicated to Lady Dragona because of the lovely review, thankyousosomuch!! =) And also to xLaTuacantantex because she always dedicates chapters to me!! Anyways thankssomuch to all the people who subscibed and all but please review!!**

**I do not own Twilight...or New Moon...or Eclipse...Or Breaking Dawn. The last two have nothing to do with this chapter but anyways ;)**

The walk home seemed like a dream. A dream that started as a nightmare.

The town was deserted, I couldn't see any cars or people as I walked the dark streets. Somehow I still wasn't scared. I walked like a zombie, back to my house, almost with my eyes closed. Before I even reached the door it was open, my mother stood there, in her matching,fluffy,pink slippers and dressing gown.

"Iscah! Where the hell have you been? I was so worried about you!" She said, her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Mom, calm down! And my name is _Cassie!" _As soon as the words were out of my mouth I regretted them, it wasn't mom's fault she liked unusual names.

I walked in the same, zombie like state up the stairs, leaving my mom at the bottom, her eyes wide in shock.

I sat down on my navy blue bed and picked up a book to calm me down.

As soon as I saw the cover I threw it across the room, where it hit the wall before falling to the floor, it was Interview With A Vampire.

I sat shaking, remembering. Then the tears started. Falling silently down my face, the drops catching in the corner of mouth were salty and sweet.

I put on a CD, one of my favourites, and sobbed myself silently to sleep.

***

I woke up to the sound of someone vacuuming the floor. _The dream had been so vivid_...I thought, until I realised it was reality.

I had nearly been killed. By a vampire. In Forks, only I could find Vampires in Forks. I sighed and padded slowly down the stairs, to the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm gonna go over to La Push today, I haven't seen Jacob in like forever! Can I bring the truck?" I said, my mouth half full with cereal.

"Sure," She replied, "Tell Jake to look at the truck, it's been making a strange noise lately."

I got dressed quickly, pulling on jeans, a plain red tee-shirt and tying back my hair in messy ponytail. The good citizens of La Push had seen me in much worse.

I sat in the 1953 Chevrolet Pickup truck and my mind raced, I remembered the old Quileute legends, the were of the 'cold ones'- vampires, Jacob knew all the legends, he was always telling them to the little kids at the reservation.

I knocked on the door and was surprised when Jake's dad answered, he had been in a wheelchair for years, "Hey Billy, um...is Jacob here?"

"Sure, he's in the garage"

"Thanks, Billy," I said, already on my out to the garage where Jacob spent most of his time bulding cars.

"Hey Jake?" I called walking in to the one answered.

I walked further past the car and work benches. My heart raced. "Um...Jacob?"

Suddenly someone jumped out from behind me, hugging me in their long arms. A blood- curdling scream escaped my lips.

"Hey, Cass! Wassup?"

"Jacob! Don't do that!" I screamed at him, "Has no one ever taught you it's not nice to sneak up on people?"

"Calm down, Cassie...Try to breathe okay?"

"Jake, I'm serious!"

Jacob looked at me with his big dark brown eyes and then he smiled, a wicked grin spreading across his face, "Guess what I finished it!" He pointed proudly at a car covered in white canvas like material.

I walked towards Jacob's latest project and pulled off the white material revealing a beautiful 1984 Volkswagen Rabbit.

"Oh, Jake, it's awesome!"

"Wanna take it for a test drive?"

"Sure!"

Jacob drove around the reservation while we talked and laughed until I forgot about the ginger haired vampire. Until I thought I saw a flash of pale skin and reddish brown hair out the window.

When we got back another was sitting in the drive way, a police car.

"What the...?"

"Probably just Charlie, vistiting."

As I walked to the Chevy I caught part of Charlie and Billy's conversation, "They said it was too big for a bear," Charlie said and Billy had replied, "Hope it gets sorted soon."

_Too big to be a bear? _I thought, _what could they be talking about?_

**End note:** **Mwhahaha! The cd Cassie is listening to is Muse, Absolution btw. Jacob finishes the Rabbit wayway earlier than in the original books btw :) Sorry this chapter took so long and please review!**


	4. Love and Legends

**A note from me: I know you've heard this like three million times before but...REVIEW! It's nearly Christmas, the season of giving, ya know? And I think you should all give me reviews for Christmas! Lots please! lol. WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS BAD DRIVING, READ WITH CAUTION! Lmao.**

I was half way down the road from Jacob's house when I noticed the sound the truck was making, it was like a rattling, whining, almost as if an animal was stuck in the engine.

_Crap,_ I thought, doing an illegal U-turn back to Jacob's house.

I walked straight into the house, forgetting about Billy and Charlie.

"...Hey, Billy. I forgot my Mom wanted Jake to take a look at the truck." Billy chuckled, his old face crinkling up with a wide grin that reminded me of Jacob's, "I think he's still out in garage, I really should put a bed or something in there for when he moves out permanently."

I heard them laughing as I walked out over the uneven driveway, but before I could go any further I saw Jacob leaning on the truck. "Hey, Jake. Can you look at the truck for me? It's making a weird sound."

"Sure," He said, opening the front of the truck. I looked at it anxiously.

"Be careful okay? That truck is a senior citizen!"

"Relax, Cass, I was the one who sold it to your mom."

I couldn't think of an answer so I stood there patiently while he looked around in the engine, looking politely confused.

Finally Jacob's head reappeared,"All done!"

I gulped, I couldn't stall anymore._Oh well _I thought, _It's probably better to get this over with._

"Um...Jacob?"

"Yeah Cassie, what is it? Don't give yourself a brain hemorrhage, just spit it out!" Jacob chuckled.

"I need to ask you something...Let's go to first beach?"

We walked down to one of my favourite places in the whole world. On first beach the golden sands seemed to glitter, even on the dullest days. Waves roared up against the shore, licking the sand, blue, grey, white, silver and gold.

Jacob ran, kicking up the sand and I laughed at how stupid he looked as I skipped to keep up with him.

Finally Jacob slowed to a stop beside our piece of drift wood I sat down beside him and for a moment we just sat in almost-silence, listening to the waves.

"What did you want to ask me?" Jacob questioned, quietly, as if he was afraid to tear the silence.

"I was wondering..." I said, taking Jacob's hand and entwining his fingers with mine, "I was wondering about the Quileute legends...About the Va- cold ones, what did they look like?"

Jacob's face almost visibly fell but then he laughed, "Haven't you heard this a million times before?"

"I guess so but not from you..."

Jacob laughed again, this time it didn't seem so fake. He began in a suspenseful voice, "The cold ones were, are, amazingly beautiful, to lure in their prey." I remembered Edward's lovely soft, shing bronze hair and the way his bright bloodred eyes pulled me in.

Jacob continued, oblivious to my memories, "the ones that your people call vampires are known for having red eyes although in some legends they are golden and black"

Check.

"Their skin is ice cold to touch and a deathly pale white"

I remembered his hand on my neck and shivered involuntarily. Unfortunately Jacob noticed, "Cassie?" He said his dark eyes filling with concern, "Did scare you that much?"

"Yeah..." I admitted.

I couldn't forget him, I saw another flash of red hair and white skin. In my mind's eye I saw staring, red eyes. I could have sworn I felt an icy cold hand on my neck.

In an attempt to block out my thoughts I pulled my iPod out of pocket and shoved my headphones in to my ears. The first song that played was Thunder by Boys Like Girls and t was nearly halfway through the song.

Your voice was the soundtrack of my summer  
Do you know you're unlike any other?  
You'll always be my thunder, and I said  
Your eyes are the brightest of all the colors  
I don't wanna ever love another  
You'll always be my thunder  
So bring on the rain  
And bring on the thunder ,

I sang softly, realising Jacob and I were still holding hands I pulled him up from the piece of driftwood. He gave me a confused look as I arranged his hands and if we were dancing.

We twirled in the sand laughing while I sang the words.

"We're both awful dancers, you know!" Jacob said, grinning widely.

Tears suddenly welled up in my eyes and spilled over onto my cheeks. It seemed so stupid, Jacob telling me I couldn't dance the day after I get attacked by a vampire. It was so irrelevant.

I put my head on Jacob's chest and rested there for a few seconds while we turned circles on the beach. As I breathed in slowly Jacob started yelling, " Cassie! What the hell are we doing? Stop giving me mixed messages! I'm in love with you, for Christs sake! And even though your to blind to realise it you're in love with me too!"

I jujmped backwards and satmped my foot in the sand, "Jacob! I'm not in love with you! When will you realise not everyone cares about you? You're just one person out of 6.7 billion! And I don't frigging love you! Love isn't real Jacob, stop believing in make-believe, it's never going to come true!"

I walked away, fresh tears stinging my eyes. Jacob ran, in an instant he was beside me. Suddenly his voice was soft, "What happened to taht little girl who made mud-pies with em and said that when we grew up we were gonna live in my garage and eat nothing but gummy bears?"

"She grew up, Jake! Maybe you should too!" I answered, venem present in every sylabyle of the harsh words.

My heart ached in my chest at my creul words, Jacob seemed speechless.

I ran the rest of trhe way to his house, quickly climbing into the truck and starting the ignition as I drove away a jet of rain water from under the tyres splashed over Jacob.

_Good! _I thought and accelerated to ten miles over the speed limit, so that I couldn't see his face.

**END NOTE: this is NOT a team Jacob story btw And it is NOT necessarily a team Edward story either! It is a team Alice story! Not really I made that up. It is more Edward than Jacob anyways :) Please review! Should I write more?? =S**


	5. Surreal

**Writers note: I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse, if I did i'd probably be talking to Robert Pattinson right now, sigh! Lmao! Anyways...This chapter is dedicated to xLaTuaCantantex because it is her birthday! Happy Birthday!! =] I was listening to I'm So Sick by Flyleaf when I wrote this and I think it sorta goes with the chapter. It's a really good song, listen to it! **

Cassie POV-

I drove home slowly, taking the back roads to Forks. The rain pounded the windscreen, making patterns on the dashboard and drowning my angry thoughts.

I small part of me was worried though, what if Jacob was the only person who would ever aactually love me in that way. It wasn't as if I didn't love Jake, of course I did, he was my best friend and we had known each other for as long as I could remember. I just didn't vwant to live in the same small town all my life, surrounded by the same people.

Sometimes I detested Forks, it was so small everyone knew each other. If you coughed everyone disscussed it. Forks was my home though, no matter wher we moved to we always ended up back in forks.

My mom had been born in Seatte but she moved to Forks when she met Dad. She was barely older than eighteen when she had me...When dad left, apparently I wasn't "his problem."

I quickly parked the truck and rushed through the rain to the front door. As soon as I stepped inside someone was speaking to me in a very fast lightly accented voice, "Cassie! Billy called, apparently you and Jacob have been fighting, what's wrong? You have always been such good friends!"

"It's nothing Mom, it dosn't matter."

She folded her arms and raised one eyebrow at me, "what did he say?" She almost sighed.

I suddenly had a flash back to when I was five years old and broke a vase and told my Mother it was the dog. What was she had said? Oh right, _It's always better to tell the truth. _

"He..said he was in _love _with me!" It sounded so stupid saying it out loud.

Mom put her hand over her mouth, covering the smile that was creeping up at the corner of it.

"Is that all? Good for Jake, at least he knows how to voice his opinions!"

"Mom this is hardly funny," I told her the same argument I had used against myself, "Jacob is younger than me!"

"Only by a year!" She argued back, "Jacob and Billy are family friends, I don't want you starting fights with them!"

"Yeah, _you _would care about your friendship with Billy," I said letting my icy tone take over the words."

"What the hell is that meant to mean?" Her voice softened, "This isn't just about Jacob, is it? Come on, Cassie, you can tell me, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Mom, I'm fine..." I said trialing off as I walked to my room.

Well what was I supposed to tell her, Yeah..um..everything's fine apart from that I was nearly killed by a vampire yesterday and I think I'm going mad?

I could just imagine what she'd say to that.

I lay down on my bed and went out like a light.

*******

_**I walked through the forest and suddenly a heard something from the trees, it sounded like an animal, it hissed.**_

_**Suddenly I was running along the the floor of the woods. I had no sense of control, yet somehow I seemed to know where I was going.**_

_**I heard the animal again but this time the hiss was coming from my mouth. I heard a growl and a huge wolf appeared from the darkness. He, for I was sure the beast was male, had russet red fur and huge, deep black eyes.**_

_**The wolf jumped and the fight began.**_

_*******_

I awoke, covered in cold sweat, heart racing and my breath coming in short harsh gasps. Jacob was right, I knew the Quileute legends too well. Soon I relaxed and sleep took me.

I rubbed my eyes, wiping away the last traces of sleep.

_So hungry, _I thought sluggishly, pulling muself from my bed and walking in the direction of the kitchen.

After drinking a mug of black coffee I pulled went to pull open the fridge door, but something made me stop in my tracks. There was a note from my mother on the door, she had gone out and there was pizza in the fridge. I felt a twinge of guilt at the pit of my stomach, remembering our argument. I glanced at the clock on the wall and thought I'd read it wrong, how could it only be twelve o'clock? It seemed hours since I'd fell asleep though in reality it was only about twenty minutes.

I shoved the pizza in the oven at full power and started on the cuboards next. I pulled out chocolate chip cookies and smarties and ate them, sitting at the kitchen table. I pulled doritos and squirt cheese from another cuboard and ate those. Then the pizza was ready, I quickly slide it onto a plate and took it to my room along with four mini chocolate cupcakes.

Finally I finished eating. I started walking out of my room to put the leftovers in a bin but I stopped when I passed the mirror on the wall.

My blackish hair was disgustingly greasy, my eyeliner and mascara were smudged. I looked almost childishly fat, like a baby picture that people croon over. I thought about all the things I had eaten and felt sickened. I was so incredibly disgustingly obese. I ran into my bathroom and ran over to the tiolet, shoving my hand down my throat to make myself sick. A small part of me screamed in protest but I ignored it, only paying attention to the one that shouted, _You will be thin, you will be perfect._

I gasped and gulped down the air that flowed into my lungs.

Suddenly I saw something, in the corner of the mirror, Could it really be? I pulled the long matchs out of my pocket and braced myself.

Someone sighed, "You really shouldn't do that you know."

Edward slunk out of the shadows, behind me so that I could see his full reflection in the mirror.

"Why would you care if I get sick?"

He smiled a beautiful crooked smile and it was as if my heart stopped beating. "That's a good point I guess, but I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't warn you."

I turned around, looking up into his face, "I know what you are you know and I'm not afraid."

"Why are you not afraid?" he questioned, his eyesbrows furrowing together.

I couldn't stop myself from smiling ruefully, I wanted to reach out and grab his hand, stroke his shing bronze hair. "You had the chance to kill me, but you didn't, what would be the point now?"

"I apoligise for trying to kill you,I assure you it will never happen again." He said sincerely, sticking out his hand for me to shake.

"This is so surreal," I muttered letting his hand drop.

He stood like a stone statue of an angel. The only diference was his sad expression.

"You don't know how much I wish it wasn't real" he sighed.

"You're a vampire, shouldn't you be scaring people and sucking their blood?"

"Why are you not scared, shouldn't go being running away screaming?" Edward retorted.

I narrowed by eyes and glared at him for a second, then stopped biting my lip at his harsh topaz eyes.

"Your eyes, they changed colour, how come?"

"It depends on how _thirsty_ I am." He said simply, looking puzzeled.

I thought of the scarlet eyes I saw even when my own ones were closed ,"so, when they're bloodred you're um...Thirsty?"

Edward's face fell into a scowl, "No that means I've been drinking human blood."

I raised an eyebrow questioningly_, what sort of blood did he usually drink, fish? _

"And you usually drink?"

"Animal blood, my _family _believes that it's creul and uncivilised to take human lives," He explained in a curt voice.

Edward had family? I smiled again, "But why were your eyes red...before?"

He grinned that heart-stopping crooked smile and it reached his deep gold eyes, "I ran away and went to find other food sources. Other than vegetarian ones, I mean."

I laughed, "Vegetarian?" He chuckled with me, "It's an inside joke."

"Tell me more about you and your family, I love horror stories!"

"I'm afraid it's a long story, maybe you'd like a human moment first?" He said politely.

"Um..yeah," I said suddenly embarassed, "Wait in there."

My mind raced in the shower, this really had been a surreal day. I wondered about Edward's family, could they possibly all be as beautiful as him? It was strange, a vampire was sitting inmy bedroom waiting to tell me about his family, were they blood realitives of just other vampires?

I couldn't wait to find out.

**End note: REVIEW or else I won't update!! I wanna get at leat 5 please! HAPPY CHRISTMAS!!**

**Katie xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Writers Note: I hope you all had a good Christmas. Thanks for the reviews! I'm watching high school musical at the moment...So excuse me if my writing is not at it's best! LOL :] Sorry for not updating for a while but I've been sick, I think I have the flu.**

**Unfortunately I do not own Twilight...dammit!**

CPOV-

"Are you sure you really want to hear about this?" Edward looked dubious, "I might scare you and I don't even know your name!"

"It's Cassie," I said walking into the room, "And I want to know, Edward, please?"

"Okay. But you must tell me if you get scared."

I started drying my hair, the wing blowing it in and out of place. Edward's face stiffened and he grabbed part of the bed frame.

"Sorry. Um. Does it make the smell of blood worse?" I bit my lip again, turning the hairdryer off.

"Only yours, " Edward said, darkly. "If it was any other human in here I would be fine. _Your_blood smells so much better than anyone else's to only _me_. He looked up and the cieling, looking both disgusted and proud.

"Sorry." I didn't know what to say. My heart ached for him, he seemed to be in so much mental pain.

Suddenly Edward laughed, "I tried to kill you but _you're_ the one that's sorry? Why?"

I loked into his golden eyes. "It's hurting you. I'm hurting you. I can see the pain in your eyes and it sickens me. You came to see if I was alright and now you're in pain. Edward, maybe you should leave, don't risk your criminal record just to look after me."

He stood up and came to stand next to me and whispered softly, "Cassie, I couldn't ver forgive myself if I left now. I wouldn't be able to stop worrying about you and your sanity. And as for you hurting me being sickening you, I've already beaten you there. I have killed so many people Cassie and at the time I didn't feel any remorse. I'm a monster."

"Edward, if you were so much of a monster you already would have killed me but you didn't. Doesn't that tell you something?" I argued.

"Is that what you really think?" He asked in disbelief, "I find you so hard to read, it's like your mind has a security system!"

I raised one eyebrow at him, what did he mean? "Can your hear people's thoughts?"

"Everyone's but yours," he answered, mock cheerfully.

I gasped. "But why? Can all vampires?"

"It's something that has puzzled me since I was changed. Carlisle has a theory..."

"Carlisle?"

"My father, for all purposes." He smiled wrily, " He thinks it is because are talents from are human lives are passed on and enhanced. Not all of my family have talents like these. Alice, my favorite sister can see the future. Nothing definite though, people change their minds constantly, make different choices. Jasper, Alice's husband-"

"Vampires get married? That's...lovely"

Edward laughed and continued after flashing his crooked grin at me, "He can alter people's feelings, he always knows how you feel. None of the rest of us have talents but somehow we are all unique. Esme is the most caring, motherly person you could ever hope to meet, Carlisle...Carlisle has his amazing compassion, Rosalie, my sister has her beauty no vampire or human could evercompare to it. Emmett," here Edward paused to laugh, "is never affected by serious atmosphere and is incredibly strong, he was attacked by a grizzly while he was human but Rosalie saved him, she just couldn't leave him to die. Sometimes they live separately from us as a young married couple."

I looked at Edward, "Don't you feel sad? You're the only one...not with someone."

Edward looked at me, so confused and frustrated, "Cassie, you are the most...Amazingly odd human I have ever met, how can you possibly feel any sorrow for me?"

"I'm not sure. Hey, Edward guess what, you're the strangest vampire I ever met too."

Edward laughed, his chuckles peeling like musical notes. Suddenly he lifted me up into his ice cold arms and set me on the bed. "Sleep, Cassie!"

And he disappeared out my window, into the night.

EDWARD POV-

I ran home through the darkness and suddenly my joyful mood disappeared. It was Cassie, she made me forget. Rosalie was probably still going to be irritating when I got to the house. I would still have to reapeat high school everyday for infinity. Still no one would ever understand.

I walked in the door to my family, Alice was arranging flowers, Emmett and Jasper were wrestling, Carlisle and Esme were sitting on the cream leather couch, their fingers locked together. Esme looked up at me at me and I read her thoughts, _Edward, I think Rosalie wants to speak with you, _"She's upstairs waiting for you, go," she pleaded.

I sighed and began up the stairs. Emmett stood and ours eyes locked for a moment, _I'm warning you, Edward! _

"Let him go," Carlisle murmured, without looking up.

I knocked softly on Rosalie's door. "Come in Edward!"

She was sitting at her dressing table, brushing her golden hair. I didn't bother reading her vain, self-absorbed thoughts.

Rosalie set down her hair brush and I pulled over a white chair to sit beside her. "Edward, if you think I'm going to apoligize then you're wrong! I've already tried but you're too caught up in angsty, depressing little world to care."

"Apology accepted!" I spat and stood up to walk away. Rosalie sighed and rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you're actually making me say this," she muttered.

"Can you just say it, please?"

"Edward be careful, okay?" I know you only want to help this girl but...Just be careful," She said, her eyes softening into deep molten gold pools.

"Rose?" I said, "When you were human you were always pressured to look good right?"

Rosalie's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "Yes."

"When I walked into Cassie's room she was in there and...she was so sad. All I wanted to do in the first place was apologize, but when I saw her she made me forget what I was supposed to be doing. She looked more fragile athmn other humans. All I wanted to do was take her away somewhere and tell her everything and look after her," I admitted, looking at the wooden surface of the table, "Does that make me a monster?"

"No," Rose answered picking up her brush again, "It means you love her."

**AN: AWWWH! So yeah, I dunno what to call this chapter but I may think of something...Let me know if you do. I hope you liked it! Chocolate coins for anyone who reviews!**

**Katiexo**


	7. Waiting For Me

**Note from Katie: Thanks for the reviews, you guys are the best! Yeah I dunno what else to write...MY DOG JUST WINKED!**

CPOV-

I yawned and looked around around my room. "Edward, you stayed!" He was standing in the corner of my room looking at one of my old school folders.

I got up and walked over to him, noticing his clean shirt.

"Or maybe you didn't," I smiled.

He looked at me in mock surprise, "I couldn't leave in the same clothes I arrived in, what would the nieghbours think?"

I laughed and he joined me. Then I groaned remembering about the file Edward was still holding in his hands. "Why are you reading my old essays for school?" I asked in despair.

"Why wouldn't you want anyone to be reading them?" He held up one that I recognised as a history project that I got an A+ in. "You obviously have a talent for history."

I blushed and changed the subject, "So what are we going to do today?"

Edward looked surprised and then stern, "_You_ have to go to school, of course."

I scowled at him, "I guess you'll be out hunting mountain lions or something, got to be more interesting than trigonometry."

"I guess it is," Edward agreed, with a flash of his crooked grin.

I tried to imagine it, i knew Edward could run fast and it was easy to see how he could catch animals but my mind kept showing me pictures of people in stupid hats carrying guns.

"What it's it like, hunting? Do you hunt with your family or alone?"

Edward raised one of his perfect eyebrows, "Don't you think it's my turn to ask the questions?"

"Please, just that one?"

"I believe you asked two questions," He replied teasingly.

"Fine. What's it like hunting and how do you hunt with?"

Edward chuckled at my question before answering it, "Hunting is like...Shopping for food with only your teeth and your bare strength. It's brilliant. Mostly I hunt with my family but sometimes alone."

I was almost speechless, he talked about it as if he was awe but disgusted. "Wow."

Edward smiled, "Maybe you should get ready for school, but it's still my turn to ask questions on the way there.

***

EPOV-

Cassie walked out the front door and her jaw dropped, "Uh...Edward? Can you please explain what a huge silver Volvo is doing parked in my drive way?"

I walked at a vampire pace to open the car door for her and grinned.

Cassie bit her lip slightly but got in the car. I ran to the other side to join her.

"Question time!" I announced.

"Oh God!"

I laughed at her and thought of a question, "What are you thinking right now?"

She looked surprised, "Um...Thank God Edward didn't ask a harder question!" She laughed, a sound like the highest keys on a grand piano all being played at the same time. "Don't worry, I'm just getting started," I said, evily, "Next question, have you lived anywhere apart from Forks?"

"Yep, New York, Seattle, Italy, that's about it," She smiled almost ruefully, "What about you?"

I chuckled, "It's my turn to ask the questions, remember?"

Cassie pouted, which made her look even more pretty, something I didn't think was possible until that moment. "Okay then. Next question, please!"

"What is your favourite colour?" She gave me a questioning look. "I'm just curious."

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that curiousity killed the cat? My favourite colour is indigo, like the sky at night," Cassie admitted.

"What Cd is in your stereo right now."

I waited pateintly while Cassie thought about it. "Absolution, by Muse."

I ejected the same Cd out of the stereo, "Might I say that you have impecable taste."

We pulled up at the school far too soon and I had to drive away without barely saying goodbye.

I didn't want anyone recognising me.

I was only miles out of the town when I saw a pair of flashing lights. A police car was parked out side an office building. I heard so many anxious thoughts from the parking lot,

_What the hell?_

_ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod!_

_!!!_

_Fuck this._

_What kind of animal could have done that?_

_The so-called police can't do anything._

I drove even quicker than usual back to New Hampshire. All of the human's thoughts suggested a murder...An animal attack and I knew just what kind of animal, a vampire.

CPOV-

I walked into the school as if I was in a dream. I was exhausted from staying awake nearly all night but that wasn't the only reason why. I walked down the corridors of Forks High School to my first class, Trig.

"Hey, Cassie! Did I just see you in a car with...Um...Edward Cullen?" Jessica Stanley had just walked up behind me, no doubt looking for something to gossip about. Something in my mind told me that Edward wouldn't want people to know he was Forks. "Cullen? No, I don't recognise the name, do they live here in Forks?"

Jessica giggled her annoying, high pitched little laugh, "Technically they didn't live in the town. They had humongous white mansion by the river. They used to come to the school and Dr. Cullen worked in the hospital. It was creepy, he fostered so many children but they all looked so alike and they were all _together_." Jessica concluded her explanation of the Cullens with another chuckle.

I raised an eyebrow, "All of them?"

Jessica gave me a look that said, _I have better places to be right now you know. _And I looked back at her, _What, like Trig.?_Finally she answered my question, "All except for Edward. Apparently their foster dad slash match maker couldn't find anyone good enough for him."

Jessica walked away to Trig and I wondered when he'd turned her down.

*

School passed slowly, in a blur of equations and volley ball. At last the bell signalling freedom rang. _Great, _I thought, _I'm going to have to walk home. _But as soon as I got out of the school gates I saw a now familiar silver Volvo waiting for me.

**End Note: Mwhahaha! Why is Edward so obsessed with Cassie, why is Cassie so obsessed with Edward? Tune in next time to find out! But untill then please review!**


	8. Be Careful

**Writer's note: Thank yous so so much for the amazingly lovely reviews! All your questions will be answered in time! I don't own the Twilight saga...*giggles at funny word* :) Btw anyone who's wondering what Cassie's mom looks like imagine Beyonce but Italian-American. Don't ask how I came up with that...=)**

CassiePOV-

Edward was sitting in the driver's seat, wearing sunglasses. I walked over to the car and opened the door, "Hey, Edward! Nice shades!" I grinned.

"Get in the car, Cassie."

_What the hell did I do? _I thought angrily, Edward's words were hostile and cold, he didn't even look at my face as I got into the passenger seat. He just kept his eyes on the road.

"Edward? Are you okay? Were there not enough irritable grrizziles for you or something?" I asked when I finally found the right turned around to look at me, pulling off his sunglasses. His dark honey-gold eyes smoldered beneath them. "Cassie, please please promise me you will be careful?"

I looked at him, trying to find any hint of a lie in his eyes, "Careful?"

"Promise," he ordered and my temper flared up again. "I'm not going to promise anything unless you tell me why you're so worried. Please, Edward?"

He pulled into the driveway and grabbed my hands, "Cassie. I'm not the worst thing out there. There are other monsters all around us."

"Your definition of monster obviously isn't that good if you think you're one," I said smiling ruefully.

"I'm not the super hero, Cassie. I'm the bad guy."

"Edward, you're not the bad guy. Maybe you were once but since I've met you've changed. I know it's only been a day but I feel as if I've known you for eternity. You can't change the past, Edward but you can change the future."

He exhaled slowly and I laughed nervously in spite of myself, "Coming in?"

"I probably shouldn't but..." Finally he cracked a smile, "I still have questions!"

I rolled my eyes and got out of the car Edward was beside me in an instant.

"Stop showing off for one moment and act human! I have nieghbours!"

"I'll try."

I laughed and rolled my eyes again as I unlocked the door and we walked through. I skipped into the kitchen, Edward following behind me.

As I looked around into the cupboards for something idible I felt bad, "Are you sure I can't get you anything?"

"Don't waste your valuble eating time, Cassie, the questions come next," he replied, with an evil glint in his eyes. Something about the moment reminded me of something else I felt bad about. Half-way through the bag of chips I was muching on I set them down and walked wordlessly to the phone. I dialled in the number I had known off by heart for the last seven years. I counted each ring in my head before it changed to the recorded answer phone message, _1...2...3...4...5...6...7.... _My heart sank as I tried to think of a way to say what I needed to say face to face, "Jacob? I know you're probably there listening to this and...I really just wanted to say I'm sorry, for being so stupid and everything. I know you're angry but please call me when you get this."

I saw Edward out of the corner of my eye, leaning against the wall, watching me.

"You really shouldn't sneak up on people like that, you know!"

"Who's Jacob?" Edward asked, looking genuinely confused, "I don't remember anyone called Jacob from when my family lived in Forks..."

"My friend, Jacob dosen't live in Forks, he lives on the reservation, La Push," I explained.

"I wonder..," Edward mused.

"What?" Before we could talk anymore I heard a familar Italian-american accented voice, "Cassie! I'm home! Do we have carrots? I was thinking of making Italian lentil soup from _nonno's_ recipe! Oh...erm...Hello!"

"Hi mom, this Edward. Edward this is my mom." _Did I actually just introduce my mom to a vampire? _I thought.

"Pleased to meet you, Mrs Valentino," Edward said politely.

"Charming! Same to you I'm sure and you can call me Monica." Mom turned to me, "Cassie, I have the most _sorprendente_ news!"

Edward smiled, probably reading her thoughts, "I have to be leaving now, goodbye Cassie, er...Monica."

"Bye, Edward."

"Ciao!"

I walked over to the sink and got myself a glass of water then sat down on the sofa, beside my mom, "So, what was your news?"

"I got promoted! Well it's sort of a new job actually, you're looking at the new assistant fashion editor of Washinton Weekly!" Her eyes visibly lite up and I laughed, "That's great mom, you didn't even tell me you went for an interview!"

"I didn't want to get your hopes up, _bambina,"_ She admitted.

"Mom, that's okay I don't mind how much money you earn as long you're happy..." I said as a gave her a hug, her long tanned arms wrapped around me and my bwords were lost in her thick, curly waistlengh black hair. It wasn't fair, my hair hung in frizzy waves that curled to copper at the ends and my skin turned a palish yellow in sunlight.

Just then the phoine rang, a shrill ringing sound filled the air around my ears, I jumped up, "That's for me!" I said in answer to my Mom's questioning look.

Could it be Jacob...

I picked up the phone and as soon as I heard the voice on the my heart fell a thousand feet to the bottom of my soul.

"Oh, hey Mike," I said sourly.

"Hey Cass! Theres gonna be a big party tonight at first beach, I wondering if you'd like to come..?" My spirits lifted a little, a party could be just what I needed...

**End note: Sorry I took so long to update, again. I've been busy but I definitely know teh whole plot for the story now so hopefully I'll be updating alot sooner. Please review!**

**Katie xoxo**


	9. Seth

**Writers note: This chapter is for LadyDragona for her encouragement, your review was lovely! And for DarkStorm17 for adding this story thank you! :) Anyways this chapter contains underage drinking! Dundundun!! I don't friggin' own Twilight.**

CassiePOV:

The beep of a car horn pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Bye, Mom!" I called as I ran out the door just in time to hear her shout, "Okay, be back by eleven!"

I climbed into the already full silver car, Jessica, Angela and Eric were in the back and Mike was driving. "Hey, guys!" I said brightly. "Hi, Cass!"

"Cassie! My home girl! I didn't know you were coming! Hi-five!" Eric said playfully in mock surprise but before I could respond Mike cut in, "Wait..._Your _home girl! I was the one who invited her!"

They argued for a while but I ignored them, just looking out the window, watching the landscape fly by.

The car pulled up on the beach far to soon. "Are we here already?"

Everyone laughed, "No Cassie, we just randomly stopped the car for no reason," Lauren said, her sarcastic voice cutting through the air.

I ignored her as we walked along the beach, everyone laughing and talking about things that didn't seem important. It was as if the sun had suddenly started shining on the abnormally dark afternoon when I saw a familiar friendly face.

"Seth!" Seth Clearwater looked up and as he dropped the cooler he was holding a wide grin spread across his face, "Hey, Cassie! You haven't been to La Push in like days..." He ran over to me, dragging the cooler behind him, "Wassup?" he said as he passed me a drink from it.

"Not much...Jacob isn't here is he?"

Seth looked at me, "I would expect you to be the first person to know that...Have you guys had a fight?"

"It's kinda a long story..."

"Cassie, d'you really think I'd rather be talking and drinking with my sister's friends than talking to you?"

I should have figured out he would only be there because of Leah so I told him about everything Jacob had said, about everything that had been going through my mind when he said he was in love with me.

"...I really just want the old Jacob back, the one who says stupid stuff all the time and hasn't ever said a serious word in life, I want my best friend Jacob back," I finished.

"Maybe you're overreacting; it's only been two days, right?"

"Yeah, I guess but I tried to call Jake earlier and he didn't pick up, I just got the feeling he was there, listening to the message."

"It's all in your mind, Cassie," Seth laughed. He was always so happy.

I walked around talking to people, drinking more. I was talking to Tyler when I started to feel dizzy.

"Hey Cassie, you okay?" He was laughing so it couldn't have been anything serious.

"I'm fine! I probably just need another drink!"

I wasn't drunk. I just felt sick; it felt like a stomach bug or maybe flu.

I walked over to Sam Uley, who I knew from the reservation. He was holding hands with Leah, Seth's older sister.

"Where did Seth go? He has the cooler right?"

"Over there somewhere," Leah pointed vaguely, her eyes still fixed to Sam.

I walked over but before I could find anything to drink Eric walked straight into me.

"Sorry, sorry, Cassie!" He apologized loudly, obviously very drunk.

"It's fine." I really needed to get out of there.

I walked to the end of the beach and through La Push. My head had cleared and I was pretty sure I could make it home. I walked through the forest, it would be quicker than going along the roads.

I hadn't even got to Forks when a car pulled up beside me. As I climbed into the front seat Edward sighed. "I tell you to be careful and you go and get drunk with _wolves?"_

"I am _not _drunk, Edward? I had like two vodkas! And I don't need a babysitter! Wait a second, wolves? That's just a legend!"

He raised his eyebrows at me. "Oh right. The vampire thing, I forgot."

"The _vampire thing, I forgot!" _

"Yes."

He sighed again. The sound was too perfect.

The Volvo pulled up outside the house. Thank God my mother had gone to her night job already.

I walked into the house slowly, my head was throbbing and I felt ever so slightly dizzy.

Edward' perfect face was concerned, "Cassie? Are you okay?"

"I think I'm gonna..." I ran into the bathroom.

**End Note: Yeah. Not one of my better chapters and it's really short but please review! xox**


	10. 17

I woke up and stretched my arms, yawning. It was morning.

I glanced around my room and saw Edward sitting in a chair in the corner, "Hi there!"

"How are you feeling, Cassie? You were pretty sick last night..."

"I'm fine, it must have been a twenty four hour thing," I said.

"I'll drive you to school," Edward grinned. I glared at him, "I do have a perfectly good truck, you know?"

"A perfectly good truck that has scratched paint work, an insanely noisy engine, no CD player and is over half a century old?" He laughed, "And taking you to school was only a cover story, really I was going to kidnap you."

"Edward Cullen, I'm disappointed in you."

He grinned.

I got into the passenger seat of the Volvo slightly awkwardly; Edward had insisted I wear a several layers despite the rare low sun in the sky.

"Where exactly are we going?" I asked Edward when he started the car.

"Somewhere."

"That sounds like an interesting place," I grinned at him.

"Oh, it is," He flashed his brilliant crooked smile at me.

"Edward? There's something I've been thinking about..."

"Yes?"

I was suddenly embarrassed, I didn't know how I was going ask this, "Edward, how long have you been seventeen?" I wasn't even sure I wanted to know the answer.

"A while," he sighed. "I was...born in 1901, Chicago. I was dying of the Spanish Influenza in 1918 when Carlisle as working at the hospital. My mother told him to save me. She was half crazy from the disease."

I looked at my feet for a few moments, "I'm sorry."

He chuckled, "Don't be. It happened a very long time ago."

"There was something that I wanted to ask as well, actually," I said, sheepishly.

Edward laughed, I didn't think I'd seen him this happy yet, "Has no one ever told you curiosity killed the cat?"

"But I'm not a cat, I'm a tiger," I said, laughing with him. "Why did you leave Forks?"

"We left because...Carlisle was claiming he was claiming to be older than he could ever pass for. "

I still felt he was Edward was hiding something behind his velvet voice, another reason.

"In the house, it looked as if you had left in a hurry? Was there another reason?" I bit my lip, afraid I was being _too _curious.

He sighed, "Cassie, you don't want to hear this. I'm a monster, why would you want to hear about this?" His voice was barely a whisper.

His voice, so torn and sorrowful, broke my heart, "You're not a monster. How many times do I have to tell you before you believe me?"

He was silent. I could barely hear the purring of the car's engine through the thick silence.

"Don't you trust me, Edward?"

He sighed, "Of course, I do, I feel like I know you so much." He turned his golden eyes softening slightly as he smiled weakly. "We left because of me, of course," He chuckled but it didn't sound right, his laughter was strained, " I couldn't go into Forks High school everyday, doing the same things, 'learning' over and over again. I had been keeping tabs on Jasper, in case he decided to have a snack during class. The twin thirsts got much to bare. I was so close to... I hate to think what could have happened, if Alice hadn't come in time, she saw me and walked in to the class room, with a message for 'Edward Cullen'."

"Sorry," I said again.

He raised a dark copper eyebrow, "Why?"

"For asking."

"It's okay. I suppose you hate me now?"

"No, I don't hate you and I never will, you had your chance to kill me and you didn't. Now you never will."

"Thank you."

I laughed and the car finally stopped, outside a forest. "We're going hiking?"

"This is where I go in the sunshine," He flashed everyone's favourite crooked grin at me.

"Wow. Won't you get burnt? I should've brought sun screen."

Edward laughed again and I joined him.

We had been walking for twenty minutes, through the dense forest. I went past a particularly spiky bush and a twig brushed my arm, I cussed under my breath.

Edward chuckled at me, "I'm guessing you don't like hiking?"

"Oh God, how did you know?" I said sarcastically, "Some of these _plants _have thorns!"

He smiled, making my heart stop and my lungs forget to inhale, "Don't worry, we're nearly at the clearing."

He was right, we pulled through the last lot of trees and stumbled- I stumbled, he walked gracefully- into a sun-washed meadow.

"This place is lovely," I exclaimed, spastically but that was the only way anyone would have described the clearing. Small delicate flowers dappled the paint-box green grass, leaves from the surrounding trees hung over the edge of the meadow, making the rare, bright sunlight a pale, fresh, earthy green.

Suddenly I realised Edward wasn't beside me. I wheeled around. And gasped. Edward was standing just out of the shadows, his shirt open. His skin shone and sparkled as if it was embedded with thousands of small, finely cut diamonds.

"Oh." I could barely speak as I stepped towards him, reaching out, "You're beautiful!" He almost leaped backwards just out of reach. I followed grabbing his hand, leaning towards him...

He ran with lightning speed, to the other side of the clearing, "I can't do this, I don't know..." He exhaled slowly, "Sorry." He grinned slightly, "You surprised me."

Edward lay down in the grass, gracefully as if falling asleep. I carefully sank down beside him and turned to face him. He sighed again, his cooling breath lifted the hairs on my skin. "You're not afraid?" His smooth voice was disbelieving.

"Only of losing you. Never seeing you're face again. Never hearing you voice. Never touching your cold skin. That's what frightens me."

He kneeled on the ground, pulling me up with him and slowly moved his head to listen to my heart.

"So weak. If you aren't scared why is it beating so fast?" His voice was a whisper, speaking again before I could answer, "I've waited a long time for some one like you. So long."

Edward moved again, to my face like the first we met. Only this time he really did kiss me.


	11. Nervous 1

W/n/ OHMYGAWD I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SLOW UPDATE! I've been kinda busy and I kinda had writer's block :/ but anyway here's the chapter I hope you like it!

Cassie POV;

I was losing a battle. Against sleep. My eyelids closed and I felt peaceful, safe. I knew Edward was still beside me.

"I love you," I whispered drowsily and I thought I heard his velvet voice reply...

Edward POV;

"Only as I love you."

She looked so peaceful, if it was physically possible I might have cried. If only I could sleep, leave everything behind. So peaceful.

Her angel face scrunched up and inwardly I sighed, she was having a nightmare. I hated, no, detested, despised, and resented, myself for having to leave her.

As I climbed out the window I snatched back a look and whispered, "Sleep well."

***

Cassie POV;

The light from the window almost blinded me as I opened my eyes. Could it really still be sunny?

I walked down the stairs, two at a time and quickly made coffee, drinking it before it cooled.

My head felt almost...Lighter, I was so happy.

I ate cereal and watched TV for awhile, I felt drunk...

***

Edward POV;

"Edward I know you're worried but there's really nothing we can do, it's nature."

I sighed in frustration, "Nature would have been letting Esme, Rose, Emmett and I die, Carlisle. And you didn't."

"You're overreacting."

"You don't understand. You don't know Cassie."

Carlisle's eyes softened, "Neither do you really, Edward."

"But it's beside the point anyway. You didn't know Rosalie or Emmett."

"Edward, that was different. If anything happens..."

"It's not just Cassie! It's...Our duty."

Emmett walked into the room and laughed, "To the citizens of _Forks_?"

Emmett was being stupid as usual; the vampires in Forks worried me because they were so...careless. Most would hunt lonely hikers or campers but these hunted _real people. _

Alice waltzed in, breaking into my thoughts, _You might want to and change._

_Why? _

_That shirt was last summer's collection...And your girlfriend's coming_

_My...Excuse me?_

_Cassie. _She grinned evilly, "You phone her, in 'bout ten minutes. You wanted her to meet me! And the others of course."

She took my hand in her small, pixie's one and dragged me up stairs into her huge wardrobe. Jasper sat on a chair, looking bored and slightly amused, re-reading _The Catcher in The Rye._

Alice threw a cream, silk shirt at me. "Um..."

"Try it on! Dumbass!" She stuck her tongue out at me as I put it on.

"No...How 'bout blue...OR MAYBE RED!"

"No, Alice."

*

"Hey, Cassie."

"Em...Hi, Edward," She sounded surprised but in a good way.

"I was wondering..." Why the hell was I so nervous?! "If you'd want to come meet my family- for all intent and purposes-?

*

End note: this isn't a whole chapter btw.


	12. Yup

Okay. This is not a chapter. Because I won't be updating anymore, I got over it; Twilight. It's honestly just a book, and I don't care about 'finding my Edward,' or being a freaking vampire anymore. I'm discontinuing Choices. I realised there are way more important things than...Twilight. I haven't even got the dvd. And I don't care. But writing fanfiction has actually inspired me to write my own fiction and I'd like to than the people that actually reviewed for that (: ty.

If anyone wants to continue this... Mail me, .uk & Thanks.

Katiex


End file.
